


Morgoth Bauglir, Black Foe of the World

by silwe



Series: The Valar - Portraits [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainulindalë, The Ainur - Freeform, The Valar, valaquenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silwe/pseuds/silwe
Summary: "Fëanor rose, and lifting up his hand before Manwë he cursed Melkor, naming him Morgoth, the Black Foe of the World; and by that name only was he known to the Eldar ever after."— 'Of the Flight of the Noldor, The Silmarillion





	Morgoth Bauglir, Black Foe of the World

__

_**The Valar: Morgoth Bauglir** _

_Digital Painting (Clip Studio), 2106_


End file.
